Intermedios
by Al Golightly
Summary: Dicen que todo lo malo se pega... Hasta las fastidiosas costumbres muggles a un Sangre Pura de los pies a la cabeza. OneShot DHr.


**Intermedios:**

Estaba hecha polvo. Los malditos zapatos nuevos le habían hecho unas rozaduras realmente dolorosas en los talones.

Estarás mucho mas guapa, se había dicho días antes en la tienda.

Te hace unas piernas fabulosas, se había dicho esa misma mañana delante del espejo de su cuarto.

¡Son comodísimos!, les había dicho a todas sus compañeras de oficina, que habían quedado maravilladas antes esas dos pequeñas joyas que relucían en los pies de la chica.

Mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira.

Ella no era así, no se preocupaba de esa forma enfermiza por su aspecto, ni se torturaba por el mero hecho de estar mas hermosa a ojos del resto del mundo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se había gastado cientos de libras en un par de bonitos instrumentos de tortura solo para que los demás la mirasen.

Para que él la mirase mas.

Porque hacía días que estaba apático, que no la besaba con el ardor de antes. De siempre.

Abrió el pesado portal de hierro forjado, y vació el contenido del buzón antes de continuar su camino.

Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy... Todas para él. El rey de la casa. Ahora hasta el buzón lo sabía.

Subió los dos escalones mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Nada. No estaban en los bolsillos interiores, exteriores ni laterales de su complemento. Nada grave, Draco estaba de vacaciones, lo mas probable es que estuviese en casa.

Timbro una vez.

-Ding Dong-

Otra vez.

-Ding Dong-

Que raro. Mas.

-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-

Vamos Draco...

-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong--Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong-

Mierda.

Decidió rodear la casa en busca de una ventana abierta. Bingo, la ventana de su cuarto, que daba al pequeño jardín trasero.

Se quitó los preciados zapatos y los tiró dentro del cuarto, junto con el bolso. Se remangó la ajustada falda de tubo para tener algo mas de movilidad y de un salto metió medio cuerpo en la habitación.

Rezó para que ningún vecino la estuviese mirando patalear como un bichito atrapado, y con el culo en pompa.

Lentamente apoyó las manos en el suelo y se deslizó cual serpiente. Al levantarse se sacudió dignamente. Ya era hora de barrer de nuevo el cuarto, si.

Volvió a ponerse los dichosos zapatos y salió al pasillo. Le pareció oír el sonido del televisor. Abrió la puerta del salón y ahí estaba, el rey de la casa despatarrado en el sofá con el fútbol a todo volumen.

"¡Draco!"

"Hola mi vida" respondió este con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

"No me digas más, no has oído ninguna de las cien veces que he llamado al timbre."

"¿Timbre? Creí que era el cartero y no me apetecía demasiado levantarme..." dijo sin mover los ojos de la televisión ni un milímetro.

"¿Cart...? Oh, si. Aquí tiene, Señor Malfoy." Hermione tiró todas las cartas en su regazo antes de acostarse en el sofá libre.

"Ah, gracias nena." Ni siquiera miró las cartas, se limitó a dejarlas en la mesita que tenía al lado.

Seguía atento al partido de fútbol.

"Draco, me duelen los pies... ¿Qué tal un masaje?"

"En el intermedio. Prometido." dijo él.

"No se por que ahora te gusta tanto el dichoso fútbol. Antes decías que era un asqueroso deporte muggle." A Hermione volvía a incomodarle la falta de atenciones.

"¡Estoy comenzando a amar las costumbres muggles, como tu querías!"

"No Draco, yo solo dije que quería que viajásemos en metro o en avión alguna vez en lugar de aparecernos en todas partes, que es romántico hacer algunas cosas sin magia."

"'¡Pero si el fútbol es la actividad menos mágica del mundo! Míralos como corren, pobrecillos, pudiendo volar..." dijo el rubio entre risas.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso."

"En el intermedio, lo que quieras en el intermedio", y sin mas alargó la mano y tomó una lata de cerveza de encima de la mesita.

Pero para Hermione la palabra rendición no existía en ese momento.

"Como quieras, pero pásame una cerveza, ¿quieres?" dijo mientras se desabrochaba la blusa que llevaba puesta y ponía los pies, aún enfundados en los altos tacones, encima de la mesa.

"Ten." Draco estiró el torso desde el sillón para acercarle la lata a Hermione, y al ver que ella no la agarraba desvió su mirada del televisor, por fin.

Se la encontró con la camisa completamente desabotonada, cayendo por sus hombros, y deslizando la estrecha falda por sus largas piernas.

La serpiente estaba mudando de piel.

Su esposa estaba en el sofá, y tan solo lleva su escueta ropa interior y unos sensuales zapatos de tacón.

"A eso no le llamaría yo fair play, precisamente..." dijo Draco ya de rodillas en el sillón, dispuesto a lanzarse por encima de la mesa hasta el sofá.

"Mmm... ¿Estamos ya en el intermedio?"

¡Hola! A ls (para que mentir, mayoritariamente las) que habéis leído mi otro fic, Verdades y Mentiras, sólo me queda decíros que no lo he abandonado, aunque lo parezca. Está terminado, pero no me convence... Creo que tengo que cambiar de Beta xD No es nada serio ni profesional el que tengo, no hace mas que reírse de mi!! :( Drakito malo...

La verdad es que no pude resistirme a escribir este one-shot para Fanfic100. Fue uno de esos días en los que escribes un fic largo completo, o 4 one-shots... Yo tengo un día de esos por cuatrimestre... Y siempre coincidiendo con los examenes ¬¬

Am, por si alguien lo dudaba, los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto porque me sienta cojonudamente bien, no voy a pediros una monedita por cuatro lineas mal escritas. ;p

Besos!! ñ.ñ


End file.
